


you are my wildest wish come true

by carrotstix



Series: starlight. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Babies, F/F, Gen, Made of Starlight, Pregnancy, Weddings, and more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotstix/pseuds/carrotstix
Summary: “The first, and only, time Lena gets nervous on her wedding day is when Maggie walks through the door of her hotel room with a dress bag draped over her arm.”or, Kara and Lena have their happy ending





	you are my wildest wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> notes: this was originally inspired by one of the lines at the end of chapter seven of the main fic. [i.e.: “She thinks of ball gowns, how Kara looked in yellow, and wonders what she’d look like in white.”] it was honestly supposed to just be a nice, gay ass wedding, but then it turned into a whole mcfricking epilogue and yes, i definitely cried writing this.  
> finally, though, i’m back to lena’s pov, and i’ve missed my girl  
> title taken from ‘waltz for pony’ from BOY (bc all story titles for this series are taken from songs in the playlist for the series)

The first, and only, time Lena gets nervous on her wedding day is when Maggie walks through the door of her hotel room with a dress bag draped over her arm. Lena stares at it for a moment before she’s hit with the _‘oh, that’s my wedding dress’_ realization, followed directly by the _‘because I’m getting married today, holy crap, I’m getting married’_ moment.

She immediately drops down onto the sofa, and Maggie lays the dress, still hidden, over the edge of the bed before coming to sit beside her. “You okay, Luth?” She asks. “You’re staring at the dress like it might disappear if you look away.”

“I’m getting married today,” Lena replies, voice barely above a mumble. “I’m… I’m getting married today. To _Kara_.”

“These are true statements,” Maggie agrees. “And is there something wrong with that?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Lena protests, and a small laugh escapes her. “No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. This is-”

_This is everything. This is what I’ve always wanted. This is all the things I thought I couldn’t have._

“-A lot,” she finishes.

“You’re nervous,” Maggie says, a statement rather than a realization. Lena doesn’t argue, just offers a weak shrug of her shoulders.

“I think,” she replies, and she pauses for a moment before continuing the thought. “I think I’m just afraid that things… that it will change.”

“It’s not going to change,” Maggie assures her, reaching out to cover Lena’s hand with her own. “Tomorrow, you’ll wake up in a hotel room on your honeymoon. You’ll spend a whole week there, and then the two of you’ll come back to your apartment. And Alex and I will be there with potstickers and pumpkin juice and everything will be the same, except now you get to wear a nice rock on your finger and tell everybody that you locked down the woman you love. Okay?”

Lena nods, a grin blooming on her face as she leans forward to drop her head onto Maggie’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Mags,” she whispers, and is quick to turn it into the first time that day that Maggie cries with the next thing she says, even if she denies it later.

“You’re the best sister I could’ve asked for,” Lena tells her, pulling back to make eye contact. “Even if we aren’t blood related.”

Maggie chokes up, and she pulls Lena into a long hug. Lena can hear the long, shaky exhale the other woman takes before letting her go. Maggie’s eyes shine with tears, but she blinks them away with a smile.

“C’mon, kid,” she says, standing up and pulling Lena to her feet. “Showtime is in less than two hours, and soon Lucy’s gonna be here to put your hair up. Let’s see if we can get you into that dress before she gets here.”

Lena falters, a little, but Maggie makes her way over to the garment bag, still laying on the bed. When she unzips it, it’s like a spell over the room is broken, and Lena feels all the nerves in her body melt off.

She’s getting married. To _Kara_. She’s getting a forever.

She’s never been more sure of a decision before.

And if Maggie and Lena both get a little bit emotional when the latter of the two finally slips into the dress? Well, nobody really needs to know about that.

(The ceremony is beautiful.

Lena cries when she sees Kara’s dress, and they both choke up during their vows. The clapping in the audience when they kiss manages to be the loudest thing Lena’s ever heard, but also the most distant, because all her senses are focused on the lips sliding against her own, the hand on her cheek.

The entirety of the wedding party follows them back up the aisle, and the second they’ve left the room and the doors have closed behind them, the eight of them are wrapped around each other, hugging and laughing and crying.

It’s family and home and everything Lena has been looking for since she was four years old.)  
-

The first, big fight Lena and Kara have within their marriage starts the way most do, with a miscommunication that grows into a frosty sort of silence.

It starts when Maggie shows up on their doorstep, her eyes red and a duffle bag in her hand. Lena’s the one who answers the door, and the second it swings open, Maggie starts to ramble.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what else to do, and I didn’t- I didn’t know where else to go, and I’m sorry because I know Alex is Kara’s sister, and-”

Lena cuts her off by pulling her inside, hesitating before tugging Maggie into a hug which is quickly returned. “It’s okay,” she murmurs, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s okay, Maggie, everything’s okay.”

At the noise, Kara emerges from the bedroom, draped in leggings and a hoodie with her glasses askew on her face, looking confused. “Maggie?” She asks, when she sees the older girl in her wife’s arms. “Is everything alright? Is Alex okay?”

At that, Maggie chokes on a small sob. “Alex is fine,” she replies, only loud enough for Lena to hear. “Alex is fine, it’s just- _Alex and I_ aren’t, and I-”

Lena hums, mouthing _they got in a fight_ to Kara over her shoulder as an explanation. Kara nods, backing away back into the bedroom before returning with a set of blankets and a pillow.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says, when she and Lena finally break apart, sounding more resigned than anything. “I know it’s a less than ideal situation, considering Alex is Kara’s sister, but I couldn’t go to Lucy’s, obviously, and Winn’s apartment is… Winn’s apartment, and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“No worries,” Kara assures her, spreading a sheet out on the couch. “Alex is my sister, but you’re my family, too.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Maggie whispers, shoulders sagging as Lena pushes her into a seat at the dining room table and allows a beer to be placed in front of her. She chugs half of it before propping her elbows on the table and burying her face in her hands with a long noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

“What happened?” Lena asks.

Maggie runs a hand through her hair. “We got in a fight,” she replies. “A bad one. Alex… Alex wants kids. And I don’t. Things got really heated really quick, and we both got mad, and then we started bringing other stuff into it until I wasn’t even sure what we were fighting about. Then I said I was leaving, and I started shoving stuff in a duffel bag while she’s throwing clothes at me, still shouting, ‘til I got angry and stormed out with the bag.”

“Oh, Mags,” Lena says, settling in across from her with a glass of wine in hand. Kara, holding her own drink, hovers in the doorway of the room, listening in silence.

“What am I gonna do?” Maggie chokes out. “I- Lena, I don’t want kids. I’ve never- I’ve never really wanted kids, I’ve never wanted to be a mother, but Alex…?”

“Some people don’t want kids, and that’s okay,” Lena assures her. From where she’s standing, Kara’s breath catches just a bit, and she bites her lip to keep quiet. “And that’s okay. People can have full, happy lives without having children or becoming parents. You don’t need kids to be happy.”

(Neither of them notice Kara slip into the bedroom, closing the door behind her with the softest click she can manage.)

“But even if you may not need to be a parent to be fulfilled, Alex may,” she continues. “That may be something Alex needs. What you need to figure out is whether or not you can give her that.”

Maggie nods, taking a long swig of her beer. By now, she’s stopped crying, but her eyes are still rimmed with red and her cheeks are still shining.

“No matter what happens,” Lena finishes. “You will be okay. Maybe not right away, but you will, I promise. And me dating Alex’s sister aside, you will always have me.”

“Thanks, Lena,” Maggie whispers, and the other girl offers her a bittersweet smile, reaching out to rest her hand on top of Maggie’s.

They stay up a little later, drinking and talking. Lena takes notice of Kara’s absence from the room, and once Maggie’s settling in on the couch, she pads into the bedroom to find her wife already curled up on the bed, hair splayed out over the pillow.

Something about the air in the room feels… off. Lena changes into shorts and a baggy t-shirt in silence before crawling in under the covers beside Kara. There’s a long moment where they both lie still, before the blonde rolls over, sliding closer and draping her arm over Lena’s waist.

“I love you,” Lena murmurs, reaching down to cover Kara’s hand with her own and lacing their fingers together.

“Love you too,” Kara whispers, tugging Lena a little bit closer and holding her just a little bit tighter. Something about the tone of her voice feels different, the same sort of way Lena felt when she walked into the bedroom.

“I really love you,” she adds. Behind her, the blonde gives a small, breathy little laugh.

“I really love you, too,” Kara echoes, and this time, Lena can hear the grin in her voice.

( _Tomorrow’s a new day, anyway,_ she thinks, as she drifts off. _Everything is fine._

Tomorrow, as it turns out, proves her thoughts to be liars.)

Kara’s still acting weird the next day, maybe even more so than before. Lena tries her best to ignore it at first, to give her wife some space, because she’s grown to learn that sometimes Kara needs to work through things before she’s willing to talk about them. Lena knows that when she’s ready, Kara will tell her what’s going on, so she allows the other woman her distance and puts more energy into helping Maggie work through her issues with Maggie, and not wanting kids.

(“It’s perfectly reasonable to not want kids,” Lena assures her, and Kara glances at them as she walks through the kitchen and into the bedroom, something unreadable in her eyes.)

The day after that, Kara calls out sick to work, curling in on herself in the bed. Lena, nervously, places a hand to her forehead.

“You don’t feel warm,” she says. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can call out, too.”

“You should go to work,” Kara tells her, and something about her voice feels a little hollow. Lena, still worried, offers again, but Kara continues to insist she go in, so with some reluctance, Lena grabs her purse and leaves.

The entire day, she feels rather useless. She’s unfocused, overthinking, and as the hours go by, all she can think about is the look on Kara’s face as she all but ordered her out of the apartment to work. Something about the whole thing feels wrong, so an hour and a half before she’s supposed to go home, she convinces her boss to let her go.

When she gets to the apartment, she finds Kara not in bed, but sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of white wine in her hand. Kara’s never been a big drinker, and considering that her normal sick behavior is writhing around in bed and eating soup, the entire thing raises a red flag for Lena.

When she steps into the apartment, closing the door with a quiet click behind her, Kara’s head snaps up. Instead of the usual hazy-eyed look she gets when she’s unwell, her blue eyes are wide with surprise.

“You’re home early,” she says.

“You don’t look very sick,” Lena counters, finding herself annoyed with the fact that Kara’s lied to her.

“I didn’t say I was sick this morning,” Kara replies, ducking her head. “I said I didn’t feel good. I didn’t say I was sick.”

“Okay, so you don’t feel good,” Lena says. “Would you like to tell me why?”

The blonde’s gaze falls to the floor, her face a mixture of guilty and frustrated. “Would you be mad if I said no?”

“That depends. Is it that same reason you’ve been distant?”

Kara kicks her heel against the stool she’s sitting on a couple times before she stands up, leaning against the island. She takes a deep breath, like she’s going to say something, before she falls silent. With a sigh, Lena turns around, back to Kara, and starts to pull her heels off, leaving them on the shoe rack with her purse. She still standing there by the door for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as she tries to push down the sudden angry voice rising in her head, when Kara’s voice cuts through the silence.

“Why don’t you want kids, Lena?”

“Is that why you’re upset?” Lena asks, wide-eyed as she whirls around to stare at Kara, bewildered. “You’re upset because you think I don’t want to have kids?”

“Well, do you?”

“Kara…” she whispers, after a pause, and the blonde turns away, gripping at the marble countertop of the kitchen island.

“So no, then.”

“I’m not saying I don’t want kids, Kara,” Lena says, pushing down the irritation she can feel building back up in her chest. “I don’t- do you- I don’t know!”

“How can you not know?” Kara replies, her voice raising as she glances back at her wife over her shoulder. “I don’t- I don’t understand that! How can you look at kids and not want that? How can you not want that with me?”

“Of course I want that with you!” Lena shouts back. “Of course I do! Can you just- can you just listen to me, please?”

Kara stops, some of the tension draining out of her shoulders, and she drops back onto one of the bar stools in silence under the weight of Lena’s gaze.

“I don’t understand,” she repeats, softer. Lena sighs, a hand coming up to rub at her temples and cover her eyes. They’re both quiet, and with her own wet eyes, Kara traces the tear on Lena’s cheek as it rolls off of her chin and splashes to the floor.

“Of course I want kids,” Lena says, and she sounds tired.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I- Kara, I don’t know how to do this,” she explains. “You’ve seen my family. My father barely knew how to love me, Lex went crazy, and my mother- my mother was cruel and hard and awful. I don’t know how to have a family that isn’t damaged, I don’t have any good parental role models. I don’t know how to do this, darling, I don’t know if I can be a mother-”

While she’s still talking, Kara climbs to her feet, closing the distance between them until they’re standing in each other’s space, barely more than a foot apart.

“Lena,” she murmurs, a hand coming up to cup her wife’s cheek. Lena leans into the touch, and all the water welling in her eyes starts to spill over. Kara hums, a little sad, as she tries to wipe away as many as she can.

“You are so, so kind,” she whispers, her voice growing hoarse from the shouting and the crying and the emotion. “And, even with everything you’ve been through, everything that’s happened, you have this amazing capacity to love, to care about people. Barry and Winn, Alex and Maggie, _me_ -”

“You’re kind of hard not to love,” Lena interrupts, and Kara gives a quiet laugh.

“-And you are nothing like your mother,” she continues. “And I am so, so sure that, if we have a child, you will be the best mother in the world, and that you will love them just as much as you love the rest of us.”

“But what if I don’t?” Lena asks, eyes big and wild and desperate. “What if… what if it changes me? Kara, what if I don’t?”

“You will,” Kara insists, the hand on Lena’s cheek sliding around to the back of her neck as she tugs the shorter girl closer and presses her lips to Lena’s forehead. “You will, baby. I know you better than anyone else, so trust me when I say that you will, okay?”  
Lena nods, crying in earnest as she tucks her head against Kara’s neck and holds her like both of their lives depend on it.

(Kara and Lena fall asleep tangled together on the couch, and Maggie slips out that night after she comes back from her shift, packing quietly before leaving.

It’s late, but when she slips in the door, Alex is sat on the couch nursing a glass of whiskey, some show playing out on the television that she’s likely not watching. She’s slow to look up, and when she does, she looks as tired as Kara and Lena had.

“You’re home,” she says.

Maggie nods. “I am.”

“What does that mean?” Alex muses.

Maggie swallows, setting her bag down by the table and toeing off her shoes before making her way further into the room. “Are you drunk?” She asks, partly as a way to avoid answering the question

“Hah,” Alex laughs, quiet, swirling the liquid in her glass. “Not even close.”

With a soft hum, Maggie takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch. “We have to talk about this,” she states. “Actually talk, like adults. I don’t want to shout anymore.”

“I’m not saying I want to have kids right now,” Alex blurts, and even though it falls from her mouth like she didn’t mean to say it so soon, the way it comes out of her mouth, it’s obvious that it’s been rehearsed and repeated in her head over and over. “I’m just asking for a maybe later. For an ‘I could try’ or ‘I’ll think about it’.”

Maggie pauses, before she nods with a sigh. “I can do that. I can… I can give you a ‘maybe one day’”

Alex nearly chokes on a sob, flying forward to pull Maggie into her arms, crushing the shorter girl to her chest. “Thank you,” she breathes into Maggie’s hair, eyes welling with tears. “Thank you.”)

-

(The first of their friends to have kids turns out to be Lucy and James.

Even now, Kara doesn’t really understand James and Lucy’s relationship. One second they’re together, the next they’re not, and then they’re back together again and suddenly Lucy’s pregnant. It’s not a planned thing, clearly, but the entire group takes to it with joy, and Jacob James Olsen is welcomed into the world with a host of adoring aunts and uncles, and two loving parents.

Two loving parents who, in the end, don’t stay together. A child still isn’t enough to cement their relationship, and the two of them split again a little while after Jacob’s first birthday, dividing custody as painlessly as possible, as if it had been planned from the beginning.

For the next several years, James and Lucy will make half-hearted attempts at getting back together, but neither is ready to put in the time to make it work, not when they both have intense, budding careers to focus on, not to mention their toddler. In their own, odd way, however, they’ll manage to maintain their weird sense of familiar friendship.

Lena looks at them and hopes that one day, one day they’ll make it work. If not with each other, then with someone else.)

(But they never seem willing to quite give the other up.)

-

Kara and Lena go three more years after their fight without planning for kids.

They talk about it, sometimes in passing, sometimes at length. The timing, though, always seems like it’s off, Lena caught up with some big project at the Ministry, Kara going off to play some big Quidditch match.

And a big part of it, too, whether they’ll admit it or not, is Lena. She wants kids, she does, and she’s assured Kara of it several times over, but she’s just not ready for it. Not yet.

It changes, though, on a Saturday afternoon. Kara’s just finished her Quidditch season, and is resolved to spend most of her first free weekend at home, curled up in the living room with Lena and their cat. She’s sat on one end of the couch, tablet in her hands and earbuds in as she watches something on Netflix, Willard purring in her lap. Across from her, she doesn’t notice the way Lena slowly looks up from her book, an almost stunned expression on her fact.

She doesn’t notice it at all, until Lena tosses her book onto the coffee table with a smack. A little startled, Kara pulls out her earbuds and looks up.

“I’m ready,” Lena announces. Kara blinks once, in confusion, and tilts her head.

“You’re ready?” She asks. “Like… for dinner?”

“For kids,” Lena clarifies, and the tablet slips from Kara’s grip and clatters to the floor. The blonde barely even notices it as she lunges across the couch. Willard makes a loud noise of protest as he skitters out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed between them. Lena lets out a huff as Kara lands on top of her.

“You’re really ready?” Kara questions, and Lena grins as she nods.

“There’s a lot we have to do,” Lena points out. “We’re so busy, with Quidditch and everything else, we have to work things out, we have to decide between a sperm donor, or adoption, or-”

“We’ll figure it all out,” Kara promises. “I will make it work, all of it. I’ll quit playing Quidditch-”

“Kara, you love Quidditch,” Lena protests.

“I love you more,” she replies. “And I’m going to love our family. Besides, Cat Grant runs her own paper now, and she’s always telling me they have an open spot in the sports section.”

“Kara, I- are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure of anything else in my life, I swear,” Kara promises. “I would give up any and every job in the world if I had to. This is what I want, okay? And it will be so, so worth it. I love you so much.”

Lena laughs, pulling Kara down on top of her and pressing her face into the blonde’s neck, grinning.

“I love you, too.”

-

(“We could always adopt?” Kara suggests, later that night. Lena, leaned back against her, hums.

“I don’t know, I kind of- I kind of want to carry a baby,” she admits. Kara freezes for a second.

“Unless you want to do it!” Lena adds. “That is completely okay-”

“No, no,” Kara replies. “I mean- yes, I- I am so totally fine with you carrying the baby-”

“You are?”

“Yes,” she answers, grinning like an idiot. “Yes, I _so_ am.”)

-

The hardest part of the process, for them, really ends up picking a sperm donor up to their standards.

For Kara, it’s simple. She just wants a donor who’s healthy, maybe has a couple things going for them, but for her, they’ve got plenty of fine choices. Lena, however, is the one who’s way more specific. Not only does she want a healthy donor, but she wants one who’s smart and has somewhat of an impressive resume. What’s more than this, though, is she’s very set on having a donor with bright blue eyes.

“If they can’t get blue eyes from you,” she explains. “Then I at least want them to have a chance to get it from somewhere.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but goes along with it in the end, because she has trouble denying Lena anything, really.

When they finally find a donor, it’s a little bit of shock. The whole ‘this is actually happening’ feeling starts to set in.

It doesn’t take the first time. Kara perches herself on the bathroom counter as Lena takes their first pregnancy test, holds her hand as they wait for the result. When the test turns out negative, it’s a bitter sort of disappointment, but Kara smiles anyway, wraps her arms around Lena.

“It doesn’t always work the first time,” she assures her. “We’ll try again, okay? It’ll work out.”

Their second try goes much the same way. The the singular, thin line isn’t quite as disheartening, but it’s not something Lena would consider exciting, either.

The third time, though, they’re still hopeful, if a little wary. Like the past two times, they hunker down in the bathroom to wait, Kara on the edge of the tub and Lena on the floor, her back against the wall. When the timer goes off, she flips the stick to find that, instead of one pink line, the test is showing two.

“Oh,” Lena breathes, free hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“What?”

“It’s- it’s positive,” she says, head snapping up to look at Kara, whose eyes go wide.

“It’s positive?” She echoes.

“Yeah,” Lena confirms, starting to grin. “I’m pregnant.”

Kara lets out a soft laugh, before swooping down to gather Lena in her arms.

“You’re pregnant,” she whispers, and laughs. “We’re- we’re having a baby.”

(“I am going to baby-proof this entire apartment this weekend.”

“Kara, I’m only four weeks pregnant. You have eight months before the baby comes, and several more before you even have to worry about them crawling.”

“And? So?”

“ _And_ if you start putting baby-proof knobs on the bathroom and locks on the toilet while I am carrying this _human life_ , you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“You know what, that’s a fair point.”)

-

(She’s a few months pregnant when her mother calls. They talk sometimes, a little sparingly, but they’re getting better. Lillian is trying, surprisingly, and even if old wounds aren’t healed, they’re working on it.

Lena’s scarcely had enough time to answer the phone before her mother is in her ear, already talking.

“I’m transferring it to you,” she says.

Lena pauses. “Transferring… what?”

“LuthorCorp,” Lillian answers. “I’m stepping down, and I’m going to name you as the new CEO.”

“You’re going to what?” She all but screeches. There’s footsteps, and Kara appears from the bedroom, blue eyes concerned, but Lena’s still reeling from what her mother is saying.

“It’s yours,” Lillian repeats. “You’re the next in line, you’re carrying the next Luthor. It was always supposed to go to one of your father’s children, and if it can’t go to Lex, it should be going to you.”

“I can’t- I’m,” Lena sputters. “Mother, I’m _pregnant_. I am literally carrying your _granddaughter_! Besides, I’m not even on the Board, I don’t have the experience you or Lex have, I- I don’t think this is- _agh!_ ”

“Lena, LuthorCorp is _yours_ , your birthright, your inheritance,” her mother insists. “It is yours, Lena, you have to take it.”

Across the den, Kara is still looking at her in confusion, and Lena hesitates. In her head, a little voice is whispering that Lillian’s right. She is the last of Luthor blood, at least until the baby is born. Good or bad, her family has been building this company from the ground into an empire. Even when her grandfather used it for less than moral purposes, when her father tried to turn his own father’s work back into something decent and respectable, it is still a legacy. Her family’s legacy.

It was supposed to be Lex’s legacy, too, but that’s long gone. It has to be hers.

In her silence, Lillian speaks again. “I’m offering you the chance to be LuthorCorp’s CEO, to take your father’s, and his father’s, and his father’s name, and do something with it,” she says. “Are you going to take it, Lena?”

She hesitates, and then-

“Yes. I- yes, I will take it, I’m taking it,” Lena breathes. “I will take over for you as LuthorCorp’s CEO.”)

-

Lena goes into labor in the middle of the night, and it hurts like a _bitch_.

The second her contractions start, Kara panics and wants to take her to a hospital. After a good amount of convincing, Lena gets her to stall a little, mostly due to the fact that the contractions are still pretty far apart. Instead, she gets Kara to focus her energy into the little last minute things: checking the hospital bag to make sure they have everything, throwing in a few last minute things. She even makes dinner, too, but Lena can’t seem to find an appetite when her body is starting to prepare itself to push out another tiny human.

Once her contractions are within five or six minutes, she gives in and lets Kara take her to the hospital. Being admitted is a fairly painless process, ignoring the actual, physical pain she’s in, and within twenty minutes, they’ve been shown into a delivery room, and that’s when the real labor, both physical and emotional, kicks in.

(They’ve agreed, several times over, that Kara’s the only person Lena wants in the delivery room besides hospital staff. Lena has a moment, though, when a contraction hits and she feels like she’s cracking that she panics, sending Kara out to get Maggie.

The other woman comes all but rushing in, Kara outside and talking to their friends. Lena, head tossed back against the pillows and her fingers clutching the bedsheets, nearly cries in relief.

“Maggie, I don’t think I can do this,” she grits out, as another contraction hits, but Maggie only brushes the damp, sweaty hair from her forehead and squeezes her hand.

“Lena, I’m so sure that, if you wanted, you could do anything,” she assures her. “You’re just a little scared, okay? But you are Lena effing Luthor and you are strong enough to do anything. So you are going to push that beautiful, wrinkly baby out of you, and then afterwards, you are going to hold her and Kara’s going to look at you with her big blue eyes, say something really sappy, and then you’re going to cry because you love your family so much.”

Still panting, Lena cracks a grin. “That was oddly specific,” she huffs.

“It’ll be true.”

“I know,” Lena says. “Can you send Kara back in?”

Maggie disappears after squeezing her fingers, and minute later, her wife is brushing back through the doors

“Are you okay?” Kara asks.

“I’m good,” Lena assures her, reaching out to grab her the other woman’s hand. “I- I just- I love you.”

Kara smiles. “I love you, too.)

When she starts pushing, despite the epidural, Lena almost screams in pain. Her grip on Kara might be tight enough to mangle the blonde’s hand, but it’s also one of the few things keeping her grounded.

“I am _never_ doing this again,” she hisses.

“That is completely fair,” Kara agrees, nodding. “But you are doing so good, baby, okay? You’re doing great.”

“A great job of ripping my vagina open, maybe,” Lena says, and Kara goes a little pale at the words. _“Bloody Merlin!”_

After several more minutes of pushing, nearing pure agony, they have progress. The nurse down by her legs says something, some words of encouragement, but Lena doesn’t even register it, because she hears the doctor talking about seeing the head. Another push, and there’s screaming filling the room again, but it’s not Lena’s this time.

(In that moment, the entire world stops, and everything in Lena’s life changes.)

“She’s here,” Kara whispers, and if she wasn’t standing literally right beside her wife’s ear, Lena wouldn’t be able to hear her. “She’s really here.”

“She is,” Lena echoes, as the nurse calms the baby into silence.

“Would you like to hold her?” A doctor offers. “We can’t the cord for a few more minutes, as is recommended so that the baby can receive more iron-rich blood post birth, but you can still hold her.”

“Yes,” Lena breathes. “Please.”

The doctor and the nurse both give her warm smiles, before the latter makes her way over to Lena’s side and helps her to cradle the baby. The second they place her daughter in her arms, Lena feels her whole world tilt on its axis, and she knows now that nothing will ever be more important to her than this tiny human she just gave birth to.

She’s stunned silent, but beside her, Kara is not, leaning over both of them despite the fact that she’s openly crying, near weeping.

“Hi Lori,” she coos, one hand stroking the soft spot of her daughter’s head. “I’m your mama.”

Wet tears start to slip down Lena’s cheeks as she tilts her head up to kiss Kara. Suddenly, they’re here, huddled together in a hospital delivery room with their baby, their child, this beautifully wonderful thing they’ve created, and Lena thinks she will never be able to love anything more in the world than the two girls with her right now.

(She would be right, because no matter what happens with LuthorCorp, with Lex or Lillian or anything else in the entire world, Lena will always care for her family more than anything.)

-

(“Blue eyes,” Lena breathes, the first time Lori opens her eyes. “They’re not quite your shade, but-”

“They’re blue,” Kara whispers, awed, trailing her fingertip over one of Lori’s pudgy cheeks. “I- she has blue eyes.”

Lena looks over to see her wife staring at their daughter with soft, watery eyes, and it’s a whole new sort of falling in love feeling. Kara turns to her, nothing but pure adoration in her face.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. “I love you so much.”

Lena grins as a couple of tears manage to slip out. “I love you, too.”)

-

(Lori, Lena decides, is perfect. And right now, so is the rest of her life.)

**Author's Note:**

> notes: not to get anyone too excited, but i’ve been working on another piece with the next gen, and Lori has a ~strange magic~ that lets her see things that’ve happened in the past, ft. a bunch of superfriends kids, the tornado twins, an unnecessarily complicated subplot revolving around the batboys, a wild bunch of ships, and lori reliving her moms seven years at hogwarts. i make no promises, but let me know if that’s some,thing you guys are interested in!  
> anywho, follow my tumblr at i-am-not-carrot.tumblr.com, and for any starlight series related content from said tumblr, head to i-am-not-carrot.tumblr.com/tagged/starlight
> 
> bonus:  
> By all accounts, it should have been a normal day. Just a Tuesday, where Kara comes home from work like it’s any other weekday.  
> (Lena’s already at home, has been home, on and off the phone with various board members from LuthorCorp trying to work out the transfer of the company from her mother to her while also managing to care for her eight month old.)  
> It turns into something very different when, only twenty minutes after Kara’s gotten home, there are several frantic knocks on their door. Lena, having just gotten off the phone from her last call of the day, is told to relax while Kara gets up to answer it.  
> However, all thoughts of relaxation go out the window when she opens the door to find Winn standing there. Slung over his shoulder is a diaper bag, and in his hand is a baby’s car seat. Not only that, though, but there is a small infant in said car seat that Kara’s never seen before, fast asleep. Winn’s leg is bouncing, his eyes are wide, and he looks like he’s so freaked out that he might vomit.  
> “Winn?” Kara asks, voice soft. “Um- what is… explain?”  
> “This is Huxley,” he stammers, clutching the handle of the carrier with a white-knuckle grip. “Huxley Cosmo Strayd, actually, and he’s mine.”  
> (It was not a normal Tuesday.)


End file.
